062916-Returning Recap And Resolution
21:47:10 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ CORE. 21:48:59 CGG: Serios leaves the Mother Grub Chamber, with a SCOWL on his face... "I. Swear. To. The. Gods. Mr. Milo.... If. You. Are. Just. Sitting. There. With. The. Same. Cocky. Smile. You. Had. In. Miss. Aaisha's. Kitchen. After. All. This. Silence. You. Had. Better. Have. A. God. Damn. Good. Reason. For. It..." 22:00:17 CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 22:00:17 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG had, very shortly before, made his way into the room, gingerly holding what appear to be a computing device slash set of goggles that ocassionally send off small sparks. His attention's snapped from it to Serios however when he enters, a stark smile teasing at his lips despite everything. -- 22:00:53 CGG: Mr. Calier. How does lack of consciousness strike you, then? 22:01:46 CGG: "Oh. You. Really. Are. There. With. That. Damned. Smirk... Wait... Lack. Of. Consciousness?" 22:03:32 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG the smirk fades to a more serious look as he holds the thing in his hand between two fingers, letting it drip water. -- 22:05:25 CGG: I had a bit of an accident. Suffice it to say I'll have to take M U C H better care in insulating my equipment. Gloves, A N D eyewear... 22:06:18 CGG: Serios sighs to himself... "....What. Is. It. With. Land. Dwellers. And. Their. Adversion. To. Using. Water. Proof. Technology. And. Artifacts? But... If. Your. Equipment. Is. All. Ruined... And. You. Have. Been. Unconscious... You. Have. Not. Heard. The. Myriad. Of. News. Then?" 22:08:59 CGG: Even I overlook the little things every O N C E in a while. I had my bases covered, just, not enough of them. 22:09:34 CGG: And I would hazard to say no. I can just barely make out names on this- 22:10:10 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG holds the device up for emphasis, smiling tensely once more. -- 22:11:12 CGG: -newly-useless piece of junk's display. 22:10:58 CGG: "Perhaps. We. Should. Go. Into. The. Mother. Grub. Chamber. Then... From. There. I. Can. Give. You. A. Recap. Of. Everything..." Serios motions to the chamber he just came out of... 22:11:20 CGG: Yes perhaps. 22:12:04 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG starts to make his way toward the way Serios just emerged from. -- 22:12:24 CGG: ... 22:12:37 CGG: Serios leads the way into the room where the overly large and sleeping Mother Grub resides... 22:13:02 CGG: ...Mother Grub. Mother Grub's chamber. 22:13:25 CGG: "First. Off... Meet. The. Source. Of. The. Quakes... I. Would. Ask. You. To. Not. Be. Too. Loud... I. Just. Got. It. To. Sleep. Not. Too. Long. Ago..." 22:14:45 CGG: "It. Is. In. Miss. Aaisha's. Plans. To. Save. Both. The. Planet. And. The. Mother. Grub. And. To. Do. That. She. Has. Headed. Off. With. Miss. Fenrix. To. Recover. A. Few. Missing. Players. To. Aid. In. The. Endevour... I. Stayed. Behind. To. Keep. The. Mother. Grub. Calm...." 22:15:55 CGG: "Before. That. However... Mr. Aesona. Got. Himself. Double. Killed. Via. Looking. Like. He. Was. Trying. To. Steal. From. Miss. Libby... It. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Confusing. Story..." 22:16:47 CGG: "And. From. There. Things. Only. Get. Worse..." 22:17:58 CGG: An unfortunate tendency for our endeavors. 22:20:27 CGG: "Indeed.... As. Things. Happened... He. Was. Given. A. Final. Chance... To. Do. His. Quest. As. A. Ghost... And. Both. Lives. Of. Mr. Moirai. Were. Placed. On. The. Line. For. This... If. Mr. Aesona. Cheated. Or. Could. Not. Learn. His. Lesson... He. And. Mr. Moirai. Would. Die..." 22:20:42 CGG: ... 22:21:02 CGG: "You. Look. Like. You. Can. See. Where. This. Is. Going..." 22:21:12 CGG: "But. Let. Me. Get. There. First..." 22:21:16 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks Serios in the face, expression losing any sense of even tense levity. -- 22:21:36 CGG: ...Continue, then. 22:25:37 CGG: "Well... After. Some. Point. Where. She. Went. Off. To. Get. The. Players. I. Mentioned. Earlier... Miss. Aaisha. Decided. To. Contact. 'Mr. Fedora'.... The. Thief. Of. Time. I. Mean... Avoid. Use. Of. His. Name. In. Case. Of. Spying..." 22:26:14 CGG: "She. Was. Attempting. To. Contact. Him. In. Regards. To. A. Deal. Regarding. One. Of. Our. Fallen. Comrads... Which. For. Some. Reason. She. Thought. He. Would. Honor..." 22:27:02 CGG: "Instead. He. Gave. Her. An. Ultimatum.... And. She. Became. His. Partner.... After. Which. She. Was. Somehow. Granted. The. Status. Of. Godtier...." 22:27:53 CGG: Serios hangs his head as he says this last part... It is clear this still affects him in some way... 22:30:14 CGG: ...You mean to tell me that Eribus and Nyarla are dead. And that Aaisha is partnered with, S H A C K L E D, to... 22:30:49 CGG: "I. Did. Not. Get. To. The. Events. Regarding. Mr. Moirai. And. Mr. Aesona. Yet...." 22:30:51 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks away, biting his tongue. -- 22:31:20 CGG: "And. Yes... She. Is. Taking. His. Stim... Everyone. Knows. This. Is. Bad...." 22:31:53 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG as soon as the words are out, he snaps his attention back to Serios, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. -- 22:32:53 CGG: "....I. Do. Not. Know. What. Can. Be. Done. About. That. But. If. He. Ever. Chooses. To. Throw. Her. Away. She. Will. Die. From. The. Withdrawal...." 22:33:06 CGG: "God. Or. Not..." 22:34:06 CGG: "But. To. Continue. On... Now. Is. Where. I. Get. To. Point. Regarding. Mr. Aesona..." 22:35:11 CGG: "The. First. Thing. To. Know. Is. There. Was. Someone. Else. With. Mr. Aesona. Once. He. Started. His. Quest... A. Girl. Named. Miss. Leiko... She. Is. Apparently. An. Heir. Of. Time. But. We. Have. No. Concrete. Knowledge. About. Her...." 22:37:29 CGG: "However... At. The. End. Of. His. Quest. Mr. Aesona. Was. Given. A. Choice... To. Live. Or. To. Die... He. Chose. To. Live... And. Both. He. And. Miss. Leiko. Have. Now. Godtiered... And. Mr. Moirai. Died. As. A. Result... Double. Death...." 22:37:57 CGG: "So. No... Mr. Aesona. Has. Not. Died...." 22:38:08 CGG: "But. He. Might. Soon...." 22:44:41 CGG: Serios waits a bit to guage Milo's reaction and response... 22:44:52 CGG: Mr. Calier. I appreciate a sense for the dramatic as much as the next person but please. 22:44:56 CGG: Get to the point. 22:45:23 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks Serios dead in the eye, serious as a heart attack. -- 22:46:30 CGG: "I. Am. Not. Being. Dramatic... I. Am. Making. Certain. You. Are. Understanding. All. This... There. Is. No. Point. In. Me. Continueing. All. This. If. You. Have. Questions. Or. Are. Misunderstanding. Something...." 22:47:33 CGG: "But. Very. Well... Somehow... With. Help. Of. Miss. Libby... Miss. Lorcan. Has... Double. God. Tiered... As. The. Bard. Of. Both. Hope. And. Time... She. Is. Currently. With. The. Aim. To. Kill. Mr. Aesona. For. Causing. The. Death. Of. Her. Matesprit...." 22:48:10 CGG: "That. Is. Basically. The. End. Of. This. Overly. Long. List. Of. Horrible. Events...." 22:48:53 CGG: "Aside. From. The. Fact. That. We. Have. One... Possibly. Two. But. Definitely. One.... New. Horror. Terrors. Running. Around. Our. Session...." 22:49:39 CGG: Serios at this point just sighs again and sits down against the wall of the chamber... 22:50:30 CGG: "So. Mr. Milo... What. Do. You. Think. Of. The. Level. Of. Shit. That. Has. Happened. Since. You. Have. Been. Unconscious?" 22:56:16 CGG: Impressive. Seismic. Or perhaps, more choice adjectives. 22:57:01 CGG: "Respectable. Adjectives. Indeed...." 22:57:14 CGG: This is barely scratching the surface but... Maybe that's why I can still be like this. 22:58:02 CGG: "Still. Like. What?" 22:58:35 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks to the ruined goggles in his hands, tossing them up in one hand with a cipher of an expression. Contemplative. -- 22:59:37 CGG: Rational? Hopeful? Maybe. 23:00:37 CGG: "I. Can. Understand. Being. Hopeful. In. General.... But. Generally. One. Usually. Has. Some. Measure. Of. Expressed. Care. After. Being. Given. Such. News..." 23:01:31 CGG: ... 23:02:20 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG crouches to a cross-legged seat, licking his lips. -- 23:02:44 CGG: "The. Calm. Is. Rather. Disturbing. To. Me... Have. You. No. Anger. To. Express. About. This? No. Fears. To. Express?" 23:03:16 CGG: "Even. With. Hope. One. Does. Still. Know. When. And. What. To. Worry. About..." 23:03:53 CGG: ... 23:05:13 CGG: ...Perhaps I'm in denial. 23:05:29 CGG: I mean... Of course I'm worried. I'm. I'm sick, the thought that Aaisha is... That Eribus is... 23:06:45 CGG: Thinking too harshly on it, it's all I can do but cling to denial, I suppose. I can't accept this, after all. 23:07:29 CGG: "....Right. Now. I. Have. No. Idea. Where. To. Turn. My. Concerns... Waiting. Here. Keeping. This. Mother. Grub. Asleep. Has. Left. The. Mark. Of. Isolation. On. Me... I. Still. Have. No. Idea. Where. Miss. Felling. And. Mr. Detrich. Have. Gone. Off. To...." 23:07:48 CGG: There has to be something I can do. Or, something someone E L S E can do, more likely. Something W E can do, about this. 23:08:27 CGG: ... 23:08:38 CGG: "Aside. From. Contacting. The. Parties. Involved... There. Is. Not. Much. We. Can. Do. From. Here..." 23:09:11 CGG: "However... As. I. Am. Not. Alone. Here. Right. Now... There. May. Be. Something. I. Can. Do. Now..." 23:09:20 CGG: "At. Least. Information. Wise..." 23:09:30 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG tosses the busted goggles up and down in a hand, catching them once, then twice, before priming his arm to fling it violently. Only stopping short with a glance spared for the chamber's other inhabitant. -- 23:10:51 CGG: "Obviously. I. Can. Not. Wander. Too. Far. From. This. Chamber... The. Only. Reason. The. Mother. Grub. Is. Asleep. Right. Now. Is. Due. To. My. Abilities..." 23:11:39 CGG: ... 23:11:52 CGG: "However... I. Can. Still. Go. To. The. Archives... Miss. Libby. Has. Been. Unavailable. During. The. Recent. Events..." 23:12:30 CGG: "I. Could. Not. Do. So. Earlier. However. Due. To. Noone. Being. Here... If. I. Slept. And. The. Mother. Grub. Awoke..." 23:12:56 CGG: "Well. You. Get. The. General. Idea..." 23:14:01 CGG: "So. Then... While. I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Suddenly. Inflict. You. With. Isolation..." 23:14:34 CGG: "Can. I. Trust. You. To. Wake. Me. Or. Otherwise. Contact. Me. If. The. Mother. Grub. Should. Wake?" 23:16:55 CGG: If I need you to pacify it, I'll let you know. But you should know by now I'm no slouch when it comes to dealing with animals. 23:17:40 CGG: I can't promise you'll be needed on this front going forward. This, is what I can do, at least. 23:19:03 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG smiles, drawing a fresh set of goggles from his person and slipping them on. -- 23:19:41 CGG: "....That. Is. Rather. Comforting. To. Hear... But. This. Is. No. Mere. Animal... Though. It. Is. Now. Struggling. To. Be. Free. And. Fully. Born. This. Lusus. Could. Be. The. Progenitor. For. The. Next. Generation. Of. Trolls. In. The. New. Universe..." 23:20:32 CGG: "Do. Not. Treat. It. As. Your. Everyday. Beast..." 23:23:05 CGG: Please, Serios. As if I could be so sloppy in light of the stakes. 23:24:07 CGG: "True... But. Then. Considering. All. The. Recent. Events. Could. You. Blame. Me. For. Making. Certain. You. Know. The. Importance. Of. The. Mother. Grub?" 23:25:22 CGG: "I. Am. Half. Expecting. Five. More. Horrible. Bits. Of. News. To. Suddenly. Appear. On. My. Phone. At. This. Rate...." 23:29:07 CGG: We have enough on our plate without the imagined or feared. For now, I'd suggest focusing on what's right here, and come what may, we meet it only as soon as it becomes apparent. 23:30:53 CGG: "Yes... That. Is. At. Least. Reasonable... Well. Then... Hopefully. This. Rest. Will. Not. Be. A. Moment. Too. Long..." 23:32:00 CGG: Serios stretches out his arms and then places his right hand against his forehead. He focuses for a moment before suddenly just falling unconscious into sleep 23:37:36 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG watches him go. Good spot he chose to conk out, he doesn't have to worry about him like this. All he has to worry about is the other sleeper in this room. -- 23:38:06 CGG: ...Yeah. This, I can do. 23:38:57 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG laces his fingers and stretches, before resting his hands on his knees. Now... it's time to wait. -- Category:Serios Category:Milo